MorcuCorp
MorcuCorp is a recurring evil company that is founded by Morcubus. It operates in several locations, including Speedville and the City. It also has some subsidiaries, such as Papa Morc's pizza parlor, which turns out to be a distribution center for the weapons hardware that MorcuCorp makes. MorcuCorp is in MySims SkyHeroes and hire the Chaos Pirates, build most of the bosses and make MorcuBots. Mission Statements MySims Agents *"We’re building a bright and beautiful future so that you don’t have to! A perfect world is just a few MorcuCorp initiatives away, and once we’ve implemented some of our forward-thinking policies, you won’t need to think at all! So sit back, relax, and let MorcuCorp take care of everything. *"We’re on a mission to make this city even more beautiful! Brandi and Esma, two of MorcuCorp’s top operatives, are hard at work bringing a bit of greenery to every neighborhood in the city by planting trees. We’re "leafing" town because MorcuCorp cares!" MySims Stranded *''"We've crashed these ships for a reason. It's quite simple, actually. MorcuCorp needs more money. Tons, actually. We've tried stealing from the Skullfinders... didn't really work. So, if... we made a game show, we could be right up there. Passed all of Matt's game shows. And it worked. We crashed these ships for a game show!"'' MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime *''"Hello, I am CEO Morcubus. You may remember me from such evil attempts as trying to take over the skies and trying to take over Speedville. Here's one that I am going to attempt tonight... Cirque du Morcu! It's a circus dedicated to my wonderfully evil company. Admission is 30 simoleons. Come alive, leave deceased- I mean relieved! Hehehe..."'' MySims Islands * "Vacations are such nice things. Well, why not take a free visit to my exclusive Island, just §2000 per day. It is cheap isn't it. Hope you have a ri-nice time! Bring you fi-friends and family along, to be part of the fun. Be satisfied, happy and mainly... MORCUCORPISH! MUAHAHAHA!" * "We are making a bright, and nice future for your future generations. Caring, helpful and nice." * "We're on a mission to be caring and helpful for you and your family." MySims MontyWorld * "Trust MorcuCorp! They won't do this: trick you!" Well, at least thats what I could put... '''MySims 2: Gone International' *''" We're building a fresh artificial environment so that when we destroy the environment we have now we have got something to lean back on!" '''MySims CityLife' *''"Oh, here we are building a brand new train station that will connect all the boroughs and all the money raised while doing this will be sent to Esma's Charity- Help MorcuCorp. See we're not all bad ." Employees MorcuCorp (MSA2:MR!!)|MySims Agents: MorcuCorp Returns!! employees||true MorcuCorp (MySims Mix)|MySims Mix employees MorcuCorp (MySims Racing 2)|MySims Racing 2 employees MorcuCorp (Neo MorcuCorp)|Neo MorcuCorp employees MorcuCorp (MySims Agents II: HQ vs. MorcuCorp)|MySims Agents II employees MorcuCorp (MySims Racing 2 FD)|MySims Racing 2 F.D. employees MorcuCorp (MS:TAoOY)/Employees|The Adventure of Orange Yoda employees MorcuCorp (MySims Agents: MorcuCorp Strikes again!)|MySims Agents: MSA employess MorcuCorp (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy (Wii) employees MorcuCorp (MySims Galaxy DS)|MySims Galaxy (DS) employees MorcuCorp (MySims Stranded)|MySims Stranded employees MorcuCorp (MySims Police Force)|MySims Police Force employees Mysims: The Mystery of Barracuda Mountain MorcuCorp employees|MySims: The Mystery of Barracuda Mountain employees Studio M (Cyber)|Studio M employees MorcuCorp (MySims Mystery)|MySims Mystery Employees/Base Trivia *It is interesting to note that Luis, Roger, Star, Goth Boy, and Sir Vincent seem to be no longer a part of MorcuCorp in ''MySims Agents as Luis is a paper boy, Goth Boy works at his Turkey On a Fork stand, and Roger, Star, and Sir Vincent are potential agents for the SPA, all have no ties to the corporation. Also, in MySims SkyHeroes, it appears that Derek, Skip Rogers, and Yuki have left their ties because Derek works for the SkyForce, and Skip Rogers and Yuki are members of the Fortune Hunters who agree to help the SkyForce against the Chaos Pirates/MorcuCorp. *A hint to MorcuCorp is in MySims Kingdom, once you open the gate to Morcubus' castle he says he'll order a new one from MorcuCorp. *In The Sims 3: World Adventures, there are three other opportunities involving MorcuCorp: one where you need to infiltrate MorcuCorp's headquarters in Al Simahara, another being where you work for MorcuCorp to infiltrate the secret resistance headquarters, And the other one is where you have to deliver MorcuCorp Briefings to the local that sent you the opportunity. *Only Mel the Mummy, Star, Violet, Brandi and Morcubus actually confront the star racer, in MySims Racing. *Goth Boy appears in the game, but doesn't try to harm the star racer. *The other employees such as Luis, Esma, Vincent and Roger, are only seen at the MorcuCorp meeting as a cameo in a scene. *Violet was not seen at the meeting, but she acknowledge working for them, saying she was threatened. But it is an option that she was lying. *All the Chaos Pirates pairs have something in common. Dragomir and Svetlana both have red hair and the same outfit and Raphael and Rose both have their names starting with the letter "R." *Strangely enough, Paul the Yeti, T.O.B.O.R. and Zombie Carl work for MorcuCorp in MySims Mix, when in MySims Agents they are your friends. *In MySims Mix, MorcuCorp strangely has a Caterer and the company employees have increased. *Because Violet works for MorcuCorp, Poppy helps her work for them, and Poppy wears a Blue and Yellow version of Violet's Dress. *In MySims: TAoOY, Morcubus tells the player that there are over 100 MorcuCorp employees. In the game, however, it is shown that there is around 12. *MorcuCorp's plan in MS: TAoOY is similar to Team Galactic's plan in Pokemon Platinum Version (DS) and the Pokemon Anime (Galactic Battles season) *It is revealed in MySims Agents: Morcubus Returns!! that Master Aran used to be a combat teacher for MorcuCorp employees, but quit before the events of the game. Category:Organizations